Farm equipment heads of various types are horizontally elongated and are designed to be advanced transversely when supported from an associated prime mover. However, although the associated prime mover alone may be sufficiently narrow to be movable over country and state roads, a transversely disposed elongated head provided on such a prime mover is normally too wide to be allowed to be moved over country and state roads. Accordingly, a need exists for some method of transporting not only the prime mover, but also the associated elongated transverse head thereof.
While these elongated transverse heads are removable and various forms of full trailer assemblies heretofore have been provided for transporting these heads with the latter extending longitudinally of the supporting trailers, such full trailers are expensive to manufacture and are less controllable than a semi-trailer during trailering operations. Therefore, an improved manner of supporting an elongated transverse farm equipment head in the manner of a semi-trailer rather than a full trailer during transport from one location to another is needed.
Examples of previously known forms of trailable farm equipment are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,245,695, 3,515,408, 3,608,753 and 3,910,605.